Sick Day
by ShoesXsmileS
Summary: Ed is sick, so his boyfriend, Roy, pays him a visit. One-shot. RoyEd.


Just a little something. I was sick all last week. T_T And I've been reading lots of ZaKai's RoyEd one-shots that are kinda of this nature, (I recommend them to any RoyEd fan, or any of their stories to anyone for that matter,) so that combination made me think of this story. I hope you think you enjoy~

* * *

Edward was always the first one to get sick during flu season. And Colonel Mustang had been through this whole charade: when your significant other was sick enough to stay home, you had to go see them with a gift.

After work, Roy went to his local convenience store to get Ed something. This was the hardest part of dating a male: the gift shopping was _hell_. Females were easy – for simple stuff, it was flowers, chocolate, or anything cute and for things like anniversaries, it was always jewelry. But as for Ed, it was always hard. One of the worst things about it was if he got something that Ed thought was too feminine, he'd say "What am I, a girl?!" and then they'd get into a fight about the whole thing. (At the same time, it was actually quite a good thing, because whenever they fought they always had amazing make-up sex after it was all resolved. But he liked to avoid fighting nonetheless.)

Ed actually didn't like gifts much in the first place because he found them pointless and frivolous. Roy decided to avoid his lover's wrath in that regard by getting something that didn't seem much like a gift at all. He picked up some calcium-fortified orange juice – because God knows the boy needed more calcium in his life – and was on his way to Edward's apartment.

Upon arriving to the incredibly familiar door, Roy rapped at the door with his signature set of knocks to let Ed know it was him. "It's open," the teen moaned and that was all the colonel needed to go in.

He took in the sight quickly. The blond sat parallel with the couch he was on, a blanket merely covering his legs, which were bent. His automail forearm sat in his lap with his other hand in a tissue box on the ottoman next to him. His hair was let down but was somewhat wrapped up and hanging over his right shoulder. His eyes dropped and his nose and cheeks were a ruby red. "Hi," he managed to say before having a small coughing fit.

"Hi. You look like you just got back from Hell."

"Why would I go there? To meet your family?"

"Oh-ho, stingy. Hey, I brought you something. I'll go put it in the fridge." The taller man walked to the cooking area.

"Okay. Oh, can you get the thermometer while you're in there?"

"Sure."

A short minute later, Roy held the mercury thermometer in hand. He sat down next to Ed on his ottoman and held out the thermometer to him.

"Say 'ah'."

"I can do the damn thing myself," he muttered before snatching the thing out of Roy's ghost white hands and placing it in his mouth. They both watched as the red liquid gradually went up through the glass.

After a few seconds, Roy said, "Looks like a fever."

"_Damnit_," the blond muttered under his breath when he pulled out the thermometer and took a look at it himself.

The raven-haired one set down the thermometer beside him.

"I haven't given you a proper greeting." He leaned in closer to Ed, but the shorter one pushed back on the other's chest with both hands gently.

"Are you stupid? I'm sick."

"You really think I care?" Against Ed's protest pushing, he leaned in until their lips connected and then some. After a couple of seconds, the blond's pushes became pulls. But after a few mere seconds, Ed pulled away about an inch, inhaled sharply, and then pushed their lips back together. After a good ten seconds or so, he finally pulled away, breathing hard.

"What was that?" Roy asked, half-concerned about the strange behavior.

"I can't breathe through my nose at all. Sorry."

"Oh. It's fine." He brought up his hand to gently tuck away a lock of long hair behind his lover's ear. "How was your day, besides being sick and everything?"

"So _boring_."

"I see. Anything I can do to help?"

"Not really. You have work."

"I could come see you doing my lunch break tomorrow."

"Okay. That'd be nice."

"Anything for you."

"Thanks."

"I should get going. You need your rest," the older man said, standing up.

"All right. Thanks."

"Anytime."

* * *

"That's the last time I kiss someone that's sick," Roy retorted as he peered at the thermometer in disdain the next morning.

* * *

Haha, how many people saw that coming? Review~


End file.
